imarelfandomcom-20200214-history
Scout
Scout by T.A. Saunders ©2013 v1.0 Summary The Scouts encompass the various trackers of Imarel, whose skills allow for the discovery of an enemy’s hidden encampment, the less traveled path through dangerous territory or the successful location of a lost child in the neighboring woods. Scouts are rugged sorts, who can exist indefinitely on their own without need of supplies most civilized sorts couldn’t do without. They live off the land and understand it better than most. They can use it to their tactical advantage and turn the tables on unsuspecting enemies. There are three paths a Scout can follow: Hunter, Marauder and Ranger. Class Trees Hunter: The Hunter is familiar with firearms of all types and is capable of using them with great lethality. Hunters know how to stalk their prey in silence, waiting for the opportune moment to strike before killing them with a well-placed round to the head. While not as knowledgeable about animals as rangers are, the hunter can tell you how to kill nearly anything that walks, crawls or flies in the wild with maximum efficiency. When finding themselves the hunted, hunters are adept at misdirection, camouflage and using the land as both sanctuary and trap for those pursuing them. Hunters favor medium grade armor and prefer using firearms over other ranged weapons, but will otherwise prefer light, durable melee weapons. Marauder: What differentiates the Marauder from other scouts is intentions. While Hunters and Rangers tend to view the wild as a sanctuary to which they are a part of, Marauders view the wild as an advantageous place to lure the unsuspecting and bring them to harm. Masters of ambushes and traps, Marauders make their way in the world as brigands, highwaymen and the like. Known for keeping camps in the most dangerous parts of the land they prowl, Marauders are the most dangerous on their own territory. Marauders favor medium grade armor and will use any weapon made available to them. Ranger: A keeper of the wild, the Ranger is the only Scout path that uses magic derived from a divine source. While the Hunter and the Marauder utilize the bounty of the wild, a ranger is in true harmony with it, being able to summon animal allies to act as protectors and spies. Rangers specialize in silence, speed and stealth and can kill even the most imposing enemies with a single shot from their bow. Modernization is uncomfortable to them, but they are not opposed to it so long as the wild-lands they protect are not endangered for it. Rangers favor light grade armor and will only use bows and crossbows, as opposed to firearms. Additionally, Rangers cannot pursue a dual-class into any arcane class, such as technomancer, or war-mage, but could pursue mystic or divine dual-classing. Class Abilities 'Shared Class Abilities' Camouflage: '''All Scouts are skilled at ducking into good hiding places when the need suits them, giving them a base 75% chance of success to both find cover and to move silently. For those races that have a skulking-like talent, possibly greater than this percentage, a +10% bonus is applied instead. (75% to move silently/hide or +10% to a superior racial ability). '''Sniper Shot: Scouts are exceedingly good shots with whatever ranged weapon they choose to employ. As such they are capable of shooting and killing a target at range with maximum lethality. When a Scout chooses to sniper down a target, he or she has a +75% to their ranged hit roll. A successful hit with Sniper Shot means the target is critically wounded and will fall unconscious from blood loss in 1d6 rounds and then die in another 1d4 rounds if immediate care is not rendered. There is an additional 50% chance that the victim will be killed instantly from the Sniper Shot. In order to get the benefits of Sniper Shot, the Scout must not be in combat and must be the opening move for the Scout. The Sniper Shot can only be used once per combat scenario. (+75% to ranged hit roll, scores a Critical Wound. If successful, 50% to instantly kill. Must not be in combat and must be the opening move for the Scout. Usable once per combat scenario). Tracking: The defining talent of the Scout, this skill allows them to follow the trail of a specific person, creature or group of either across any terrain (though only Xalayi Scouts can track in aquatic environments unless specifically trained by a Xalayi to do so) with 80% chance of success. Elves and Zissah, due to their closeness with nature, track at 90% chance of success. The tracking percentage can be modified to account for weather conditions, terrain conditions or other unique skills. Tracking otherwise works equally well between natural and urban environments and different sorts of terrain. (80% to track, 90% if Elvish or Zissah. NOTE: EP can be spent to increase this skill for other races). 'Paragon Class Abilities' (Available only to single class characters who spend 12 EP for all three skills.): Paragon of Skill: '''Because an individual spends a great deal of focused effort and time to become a Paragon they learn things of their profession that those who dual-class would not otherwise discover. This skill translates into a bonus +15% to hit for their appropriate combat focus (+15% to melee hit for melee types, +15% to ranged for ranged attackers and +15% to spell hit for spell casters). Additionally, the Paragon gains an extra -20% to their overall armor rating and mystic defense versus all forms of attack. '''Expert Marksmanship: The Scout with Expert Marksmanship gains an extra attack per round (in addition to their normal attacks) and a 40% chance to cripple their target(s). The cripple roll is made for every target and if successful, the victim will be unable of any movement other than crawling or limping for 1d6 rounds. If the crippling attack is successful, there is then another 25% chance of a critical wound. Critical wounds must be treated in 1d6 rounds or cause unconsciousness, then death 1d3 rounds. (Gain an extra attack per round, 40% to cripple, 25% to critically wound). Ghost of the Wild: The Scout with this skill can make their passage through an outdoors or subterranean area completely untraceable and undetectable. This includes tracking, use of heightened senses like scent, hearing and sight and even obscures sorcerous means of detection. Only a divine or infernal being can seek the Scout using this skill. This ability can be used once per week. (Make one’s self untraceable within an area, usable once per week). Hunter Rapid Fire: While using pistols, rifles or shotguns, Hunters can shoot three times per round with a +15% to the hit roll. This applies to pistols or other sorts of firearms classically used for hunting purposes, but not weapons like volley guns, fixed position weapons or cannons. Each shot as a 30% chance to pass through the first target and hit a secondary target if applicable. (Three attacks per round, +15% bonus to hit, 30% to pierce primary target to hit a secondary target). Surprise Attack: One of the elements that makes Hunters so dangerous is their ability to take an enemy by surprise for having superior knowledge of the terrain and the surroundings. Providing they are on familiar terrain (familiarity is classified as having wandered said territory a few times and has an understanding of the lay of the land), a Hunter can attack an enemy first before combat begins with a 85% chance of success. Doing so has a 60% chance to confuse the opponent(s) who were likely ill-prepared for such an attack, making them unable to properly retaliate for that round of combat. Surprise attacks can be used three times per day. (85% chance to surprise, 60% chance to cause confusion, usable three times per day). Blade Fighting: When faced with close combat situations Hunters can defend themselves quite admirably while employing edged weapons of small size. Weapons such as knives or short-blades are ideal for those situations where the Hunter is cornered. While fighting in this manner, the Hunter gains two attacks per combat round and strikes at +7% to hit. (2 attacks per round, +7% to hit). Marauder Ambush: Using the lay of the land to their advantage the Marauder is able to set an ambush for their quarry. The longer preparation time taken the more likely the ambush will succeed: one round of preparation yields a 50% chance of success, two rounds 75% chance of success and three rounds, 85% of success. If successful, the ambush has a 100% chance to surprise its victims and a 90% chance to yield confusion for 1d3 rounds (much like the Scout ability of Surprise Attack), making them unable to effectively respond to the ambush. During the confusion time, the Marauder and his allies have free attacks that will go without retaliation. Useable once per day. (50/75/85% base chance of success, depending on prep time. 100% to surprise, 90% to confuse). Booby Trap: '''By using whatever is made available to them, the Marauder can set booby traps for the unsuspecting victim or victims. This can be as simple as a snare that drops a net or as complicated as a small explosive detonation. However executed, the Booby Trap has a 88% chance of success. If it does go off, it stuns the intended target(s) for 1d4 rounds and has a 70% chance to cause a critical wound. Critical wounds must be treated in 1d6 rounds or cause unconsciousness, then death 1d3 rounds. Because of their knowledge for setting traps, Marauders can also disarm traps with a 75% chance of success. This skill can be used three times per day save disarming traps, which can be used as needed. (88% base chance of success, 70% chance to cause a critical wound, 75% chance to disarm traps, useable 3 times per day except where noted). '''Scatter Shot: Through the use of specialized ammunition of their own craft, the Marauder can fire either an arrow or a bullet that both grants a +25% to hit and can burst for fragmenting damage. This allows the single shot to hit up to 1d4 other targets in a single attack. This burst attack has a 70% to incapacitate a target temporarily from the sustained damage for 1d3 rounds.(1d4 targets hit with shrapnel, 70% to incapacitate for 1d3 rounds). Ranger Blessing of the Wild: Rangers are able to beseech their chosen deity for aid in much the same way priests do. This magic is minor and centers around the natural sphere and minor elemental evocation. This allows Rangers to gain holy or elemental blessings to their arrows, elemental protection and the ability to heal in a pinch. Because of this, rangers are the only scout path that also gains spell hit a base 65% (this is not in addition to any other spell hit a character may have due to dual-classing, etc). The Blessing of the Wild also grants Rangers a +20% to hit with a bow type weapon and three attacks per round. This includes crossbows and Witchfire crossbows. This part of the blessing is passive and is not subject to exhaustion. (Minor Natural/Elemental magic, base 65% spell hit). Animal Companion: Because of their harmony with nature, Rangers are able to acquire an animal companion. This creature must be found in the wild, not created or altered by magic or technology and cannot be undead. This animal can be up to large size, will be of unusual strength and intelligence and be 100% loyal to the Ranger. Complex commands can be given, providing they are spoken in Wildspeak (A special language known originally by the Sivanoshei and taught to other Rangers by Tallis-Kah Elves). A Ranger can have up to three animal companions but they must be able to feed the animals and take care of them, or risk abandonment. There is no specific roll for abandonment, but rather is left to GM discretion on how the animal(s) are being treated through the course of game play. (Must be a natural creature of up to large size, three companions are allowed). Called Shot: By way of superior focus a Ranger is able to select exactly where they want to hit somebody or something and almost always land the shot. Considered part divine grace and part skill, the Called Shot ability has a 95% chance of hitting its target and a 65% chance on impact to cause the target to be stunned for 1d4 rounds with divine force. This skill can be used once per combat scenario. (Base 95% of success, 65% chance to cause a critical wound, usable once per combat scenario). Category:Classes Category:Hunter Category:Marauder Category:Ranger